Haku's Revival
by OldKiaraAdachi
Summary: He died a loyal and unnessisary death, but a girl from his past is determined to get him back. Her name is Kiara, and this is her, and His story. HakuxOC fluff. Being rewritten! Cause I want too!
1. Chapter 1

Haku's Revival

By: Kiara Adachi

Chapter 1: I'm coming, my dear friend

* * *

Yeah, I decided to re-write this! Yeah! It was really bad... I hate when my writing's bad...

The sun burned down upon her shoulders as she walked along the bridge towards the land of waves. It was hot, almost steaming hot, and she hated it. It was so humid in places like this, surrounded by the water that caused it to be so misserable.

She took her finger, attempting to push back the chunk of hair that was always in her face, only for it to fall right back into place. She sighed. It was pointless to fight it, it never seemed to work. The looked ahead, seeing the end to the bridge coming closer and closer. Soon she would officially arrive at her destination.

The Land of Waves...

"This is where he died..." she whispered, not wanting any of the other many people around to hear her. "Haku, I'm coming."

* * *

It was cold. It was always cold, and almost always snowing in the small village which the small boy walked upon. His name was Haku, a boy that had nothing left in this world, nobody cared about him, and he didn't blame them... what was there to love? He wasn't anything special. Thats what he thought.

His clothes were dirty, as was his skin, his hair... pretty much everything. He was just a mess. The boy was still very young, as he walked down the sidewalk, his head hung down in a sad way. The few other people that were out that day, moved away from him as he came, wanting nothing to do with the small street child.

He turned, going down a small, empty alley, resting against the back wall as he reached it. He sighed, his head lowered, and he drifted off into sleep. Shivering slightly from the cold.

Time slowly passed, as he dreamed silently in the small alley. It was about thirty minutes later, when he was jolted awake by something. He lazily yawned, and looked around the dark alley.  
"What was that..." he wondered, standing up, and looking around again. He waited a little bit, and a noise came again, like a muffled cry. He strained to hear.  
"Hello?" he called out

He heard the cry again, but couldn't make out the words. He turned around... it sounded like it was coming from the other side of the wall he had been sleeping against. He looked up, he wasn't near tall enough to climb over it... He banged on the stone, hurting his knuckles.  
"Whoever thats over there... what's wrong?"

Again he heard muffled talking, but still couldn't understand. "Wait... I'll be there in a second." he turned around, and ran down the alley, going around the buildings, until he got to the alley on the other side of the wall. He looked into the darkness of the alley, and saw what he had been wondering about.

Down the alley, there were trash cans. And sticking out of one of the taller ones, was a pair of legs, kicking around. He blinked, and ran up to the trash can.

"Hello...?" he said, tapping on the metal trash can, the voice from before came again, and this time he could make out the words.

"Oh my god, is somebody there?" the voice was that of a girl, that was probably about his age "Help me! I'm stuck in here." the words were still muffled though, and he had to try to make out what she was saying.

"Sure..." he said back, backing up. He went behind the trash can and pushed, but it was too heavy for him to tip over. He sighed, and tryed again. Still nothing.

"Come on, its hard to breathe in here!" she said.

Haku sighed, and went around to the other side of the trash cans. If he couldn't tip it over.. he'd have to pull her out... He reached up, and grabbed her legs around her ankles, and tugged. Nothing.

He tryed again, and built up his strength, giving it on hard tug. He did it, getting the strange girl out... but the whole trash can began to come towards him. He gasped and jumped back, it barly missing him. But, instead, he was landed on anyway, by the girl.

He blinked, and looked at her. "Are you okay?" she asked, looking at him. She was clearly a street child too, looking just as dirty as Haku.  
"Yes... " he replied, ignoring the slight pain that had come when she had landed on him. "But.. could you get off of me?" he asked, trying to sound polite to the girl.

"Oh, yeah, sure.." she said, getting up, and standing. He sat up, looking at her, and then at the trash can.  
"How did you get in there?" he asked. "I mean, without tipping it over?"

The girl looked around. "You know... I don't really remember.." she said, searching through her thoughts, after a while she shook her head. "Nope, no clue."

Haku looked at her, and then turned. "Okay, bai then." he said, beginning to walk away. "No, wait!" he heard the girl cry. "Where are you going?" she ran to him, and stood beside him. He stopped walking.

"Why are you following me?" he asked.  
"Cuz you didn't even tell me your name..." she answered. "And besides, I want to follow you..."

He nodded. "My name is Haku." he said. "...Yours?"

"Kiara." she said. "Adachi Kiara." she coughed. Haku nodded. "Okay, good to meet you Kiara." he said, beginning to walk again.

"Hey, hey, you want to be friends?" Kiara said, walking with him. Haku froze.

"You want to be friends.. with me?" he asked, looking at her.  
"Yeah... why wouldn't I be? You saved me from that trash can, you seem like a really nice person..." Kiara looked at him, not understanding.

"Well I... " he paused. "Never mind, Sure." he said, giving her a small smile.

"Yay!" She exclaimed, suddenly giving Haku a bit hug, catching him by surprise. He blinked. "...Kiara?" he said.

"Sorry..." she mumbled, letting go. "Just.. happy..." she looked off to the side. "I don't really have any friends..."

Haku nodded, and said. "Don't worry... I don't either..." he said.

She smiled again. "Well then." she said. "Come with me.." she grabbed his hand, and began to pull him away, out of the alley. He allowed her to pull him.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Somewhere.." she said. "You'll see."

* * *

Kiara continued to walk down the bridge, reaching the end finally. She looked up at the sky, and then down at the watch she had around her wrist. It was 11:30, almost noon.

"I have about a day in a half, or it'll be too late." she thought. "Time is not on my side.."

The next night would be a full moon. When a soul dies, it had till the next full moon before it is unable to be saven by even the strongest revival spells. Kiara was here to revive her old friend.. He didn't deserve to die, and Kiara was going to give him a second chance.

No matter what it took.


	2. Chapter 2

Haku's Revival

By: Kiara Adachi

Chapter 2: What happened..?

"Where are you taking me?" Haku asked again as Kiara dragged him into the forest. She sighed.  
"We're going to my house." she said. Haku thought that maybe she was kidding. She looked just as filthy as him, she couldn't really have a home, could she? If so, she wasn't taken care of very well.

They had been going for a while, when suddenly, they stopped. "Here we are!" she said. He looked around, not seeing anything. Kiara began to laugh, seeing his confusion, and tapped his shoulder. "Up there." she said, pointing up.

Haku's eyes followed to the place she had pointed, and he saw. Up in one of the trees, lie a small treehouse. Its boards were old, and some even looked as if they were rotting. The boards that constructed it weren't strait, as if they had been just slabbed together in a hurry, and there were holes in the walls from where the boards had been rotted, broken or the boards just didn't cover. In other words, the small house, was a completely sad excuse for a treehouse.

"Come on, follow me." Kiara said, grabbing unto a low branch, and beginning to climb like she'd done it every day. Haku guessed that was the case. She grabbed unto the branch, and followed her, slipping a small bit a few times. But eventually he arrived at the treehouse, and crawled inside.

Inside looked just as bad as outside. A small sleeping mat lie in the far left corner, torn and beaten, barely usable. In the roof was a large hole, and below that was a bucket, most likely to catch rain that fell in. Beside that, there was a little bit of trash scattered around, but besides that, it was dark, and not really inviting.

"This is where I live.." Kiara told him. "Isn't it cool?" Haku hesitated for a moment.

"Yeah... its... cool." he said.

Kiara giggled, knowing he was lieing. "You don't like it?" she said. "Its fine, I don't really either... I just found this place, and now its my house." she said, smiling. "Its dirty, and kind of smells, I know, but you get used to it."

Haku nodded, and Kiara smiled. "Do you live anywhere?" she asked him, causing him to look down at the ground sadly, and simply shake his head no. Kiara frowned, poking him. "If you want, you could stay here with me!" she said. "...Its really lonely here..."

Haku looked at her. "You really mean it?" he asked. Kiara nodded, smiling. "Okay then, I guess I shall."

_That was the beginning of their friendship..._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o_

Kiara now walked thought the streets of the small village, spotting what she was looking for. There was a small inn, with rooms open. She hurried in, and looked around at the emply-looking place.

"Ahem?" she heard somebody, and turned to see an official looking woman standing behind a counter. "Need a room?" she asked.

Kiara nodded. "Hai, please." she said.

"You got money? You seem a little young.." the woman started.

"I've got money." she said. "I just need a room, a small one please, just for tonight." she said. The woman rolled her eyes, and rumaged though some things, then nodded. "Okay kid, you've got room 12." she told her, tossing her the keys. "Pay tomorrow when you check out."

Kiara nodded. "Ah, thank you!" she said, bowing slightly, and hurrying down the hall to the room. She walked in, and locked the door behind her, glancing around the room. There was a small bed, low to the floor, and around the room were a few vases, and other objects to make the place more comfortable. She sighed, throwing the bag she carried slung around her shoulder into the corner, and collapsed on the bed.

She was exhausted from the long journey here. She hadn't even rested the previous night, walking through the dark forest the whole time, and even being chased by a raccoon. She swore that thing must have been rabid. But she knew she couldn't rest now. She had tonight, and till noon tomorrow to reach her goal; finding, and bringing back Haku.  
_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o_

"Kiara-chan...Kiara-chaaaan... wake up, morning has come." Kiara's world slowly faded out of sleep, hearing Haku's voice, and feeling herself being shaken. She growled deeply, causing Haku to pull his hand back. "Ki-Kiara-chan?" he asked, somewhat shocked by the strange inhuman growl that came from her.

She opened her eyes, giving him an annoyed look, as she peered around the room. "Haku-kun, what time is it?" she asked.

"I believe...about...Six..." he answered, looking outide.

"I don't like waking up till I'm not tired anymore." she explained, putting her small pillow over her head.

"But its morning, you should get up." Haku told her, tugging on her arm. Kiara sighed, getting up out of bed, and looking at him, still annoyed. "I don't like the mornings." she said, yawning. "Its too early." she whined, looking at the bright sun outside of the window.

"I'm going to go find something to eat.." Haku said, getting up. Kiara nodded, and watched as he left the small treehouse. She sighed, collapsing back on the bed, and falling back asleep. It must have been a few hours later, when she re-awoke, only to find Haku not there. She sighed, and after a few moments, she climbed down the ladder of the treehouse, and went searching for him.

She was heading for the village nearby, when she heard a voice off to the distance of the path she was walking on. She recognised it as Haku's voice. She began to follow it, and could soon make out the words he was saying.

"How kawaii are you?" she heard. "Yes, very."

"Haku-kun?" she called, and his voice stopped. "Haku-kuuuuun!"

There was a pause, and then she heard him answer back. "Over..here.." he called, and she continued in the direction of the voice.

She saw him sitting against the tree, holding a small white..thing. She looked closer, and saw that it was a small bunny. "Ha-kun...why do you have a rabbit?" she asked. "Are you going to eat it?"

He shook his head. "Goodness no, this is just Suumi." he said. "She's..my pet, if you want to call it that."

"Ohh." Kiara said. "Find anything to eat?"

He shook his head. "No, not really."

She sighed. "I think I have some instant ramen somewhere that I sto--er, found." she smiled. "You like beef flavored ramen?" he shook his head, and she looked at him strangely. "How..could you not like ramen?"

"I don't like...meat..." he said. "And how are you going to cook it anyway?"

"I teached myself to build a fire."  
"Taught, you mean?" Haku corrected.

"Huh?" she asked.

Haku sighed. "Never mind." he said, standing up, and letting the bunny hop away from him. "I don't need to eat, I can live another day without food.." he said. "You can go ahead and eat."  
_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o_

About a month later, Haku still stayed in the treehouse with Kiara, getting used to having a semi-house. He had also learned that waking Kiara up in the morning, wasn't a good thing.

It was midday, and Kiara and Haku had gone for a walk, and Haku picked some special herbs and such, which Kiara barly had a clue about. He had went and talked to Suumi, and they had ended up in a clearing, where a single, large tree lay in the middle.

Haku and Kiara sad against the thick trunk, watching the clouds roll by. Snow covered the ground like usual, but the sky was clear, for the snow clouds had blown out earlier that morning. Under the tree, there was no snow, but a little bit of mud all over.

This is were they often came to talk about things with each other. And they were getting more and more comfortable with telling about their past lives. But nothing serious had ever been discussed, until today, when Kiara asked.

"Haku?" she asked.

"Mmm hmmm?" was his answer.

"I was just..wondering..." she said. "What happen to _your_ parents?" she took a deep breath. "I mean, you never told me..."

She looked over, and saw Haku's face looked extremely sad. "If you don't want to say, you don't have too." she said. "Well, just forget it, I sho--"

"Their dead." Haku said, interupting her. "My father killed my mother, and I killed my father..."

Kiara blinked. "How did that happen?" she asked.

"I'll...tell you another time, I'm not so sure myself." he said. "I just know that...I'm not..normal." he said, hanging his head down. "I'm just a monster, who killed his own father."

Kiara blinked. "Haku, don't say that." she said. "You want to know something? I'm not "normal" either." she stood up, and pulled part of her sleeve up, reveiling what looked like a scar in the shape of a cresent moon.

"Whats..that?" Haku asked, waiting for her to tell him.

"The mark of the Ookami." she said. "Bound to me at birth, giving me powers driven by emotion, and the light of the moon." she smirked. "And I can do this..."

She made a hand sign, and closed her eyes. The scar glowed a strange glow, that engulfed Kiara's form. Slowly, it began to change, turning into a canine appearance, and then when it was done, the light faded once again.

And there it stood, a small wolf pup. Black in appearance, with crimson fur tipping the tail, paws, underbelly, and muzzle. Haku stood up. "Whoa.." he said. "Interesting..." The wolf nodded, then slowly changed back into Kiara. "Yeah, its interesting, but...very... painful at times." she said.

"What happened to your parents?" he asked, wanting her to tell him too.

"My mom died..." she said. "My dad told me she died from a..sickness, but I was too little to remember..." she said.

"What about your father."

She growled again, and Haku realised it was probably the wolf that caused her to growl like that. "My dad, he's a bad man Haku, a really.. bad..man..." she said. "He's the head of Irihigakure, the hidden sun village."  
"Never heard of it." he said.  
"Well, most people haven't. My dad started it, and trys to keep it a secret.." she said. "But soon he'll let the word out."

"So?" Haku asked. "Why is he such a bad man?"  
"He's a heartless tyrant." she said. "The ninja that work under him, are tortured if they do not complete missions, and hardly have any freedom." she growled. "And for the things he's done to me, one day, he shall pay for them."

Before Haku could ask her anything else, she said. "I need to go on a walk." she said, turning, and walking away. Haku got up to follow, but she looked back at him. "Please Ha-kun, don't..." she said, beginning to run.

Haku watched her leave, keeping himself from following her. He wanted to apoligise for upsetting her, but sighed, and walked back to the treehouse, and layed down, waiting for her to return.

Hours went by, and Kiara didn't come back home, but Haku stayed, not wanting to upset her more by coming after her. He allowed himself to fall asleep that night, convinced that she would be there the next morning. But he awoke, and she wasn't there.

He waited for a while longer, and made up his mind to go find her...  
And he searched...and searched..  
Only to come up empty handed...

Slowly, a week went by, and he could find no trace of Kiara, though he kept searching.  
Another week went by, and Haku was beginning to lose hope that he'd ever see her again. He wondered what could have possibly happened to her. Had she left on purpose? Has she gotten hurt? He figured he'd never know.

On the third week from that day, he sat upon a bridge, sighing in defeat.  
"I'm never going to find her.." he told himself. "She's gone for good..."

It was then when he noticed darkness around him, and he looked up, seeing a man before him, casting an ominous shadow upon him. It was Zabuza.

It is well known what happened after that. Haku decided to go with Zabuza, becoming his tool. And for a long while, Haku believed he'd never see Kiara again.

But of course, he would see her again... but it would be many years later...

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o_

A/N: Yeah, I left you with a sort of cliffhanger... gasp I'm so evil - Tee hee...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: In Three Nights..

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kiara twitched, her eyes suddenly flying open, as she shot up in the bed, and looked around the room quickly. "Crap." she said, looking at the clock. It was nearly Six. "I let myself fall asleep!" She jumped up, off of the bed, and looked around. There was no time to lose now. She cursed herself for allowing herself to doze off, as she slung her bed over her shoulder, and ran over to the window of the room.

It a click, she unlatched the lock on the window, and slipped it open, and slipping out of it, and up upon the roof of the second story. She ran to the edge of the roof, and lept off. She landed on her feet, and for a second, lost balance, falling backwards into the dusty road. But she jumped back up, not even bothering to brush the dust off her clothes, as she took off down the street.

About two blocks down the street, she stopped suddenly. "I have no clue where I'm going..." she told herself, then sighed. "How the hell am I supposed to find his grave?" she looked at the people who walked down the street, wondering if she could ask them, but decided against it, slowly beginning to walk, and still wondering what to do

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

For the next few years, Haku trained under Zabuza. The whole time, his skill level grew dramaticly. And slowly, as Zabuza trained him as an assassin, the old memories of Kiara were slowly pushed into the back of his mind. After all, she was gone forever, wasn't she? Thats what he thought... until one day...

"Haku! Go after them!" Zabuza pointed towards a group of fleeing enemy ninja. "Now!"  
"Hai!" Haku said, nodding quickly, before turning to pursue the ninja before they could escape. Haku, whom was about 12 at this time, followed them easily. Well, that was, until they just dissappeared right in front of him.

He mentally cursed himself for losing them, as he began to search around the area quickly. "Where did they go..?" he asked himself, slowing his pace after about 30 unsuccessful minutes of searching. It was then he heard it, a faint noise in the distance, growing closer and closer to him. Was somebody... humming? He looked around quickly, and hid himself in the tree about the path he had been walking upon.

Not long after, he could see the humming girl coming down the path towards him. Well, it wasn't one of the ninja he had been pursuing, like he had first thought. This girl, he hadn't seen her before. Or...had he?

As the girl neared his hiding spot, he leaned slightly on the branch of the tree, trying to get a closer look at the girl. She looked so familiar.. but who was she? She was almost directly below the tree where he was hiding. Was she somebody Haku had seen during an assassination? he wondered. Or, maybe...

Haku had leaned too far down, causing the branch that he was on, to crack slightly. He instantly froze, holding his breath, as the girl stopped, looking around quickly. She hesitated for just a brief second, but then continued to walk.

As she did, Haku let out his breath, and slowly backed up, leaning against the base of the tree, and closing his eyes, allowing him to catch up on the momentary lack of breath. That was a close one...

His eyes opened again, wondering down the the path below him. But...the girl wasn't there any longer. He looked around, but didn't see her anywhere. How did she leave that fast? He wondered this, as she allowed himself to leap from the tree, and bring himself into view for any enemy's that could be nearby, and look down the path she had been headed, still not seeing her. It was less than a second, it seemed, but the next thing he knew, he had been grabbed from behind, with a kunai behind held to his neck.  
"I've got you little tracker." he heard the female voice say from behind him. "You can't just sneek up on me like that, do you know who your messing with?"

Haku stiffened. How had she done that? He had let himself be caught off guard, how foolish. He cursed himself mentally, as the kunai brushed lightly against his neck. What was he to do now? She'd slit his throught if he moved to transport himself, or make hand signs for a technique.

"Nothing to say, huh?" the girl said, appling a small amount of presure upon the kunai, but not quite enough to cut. Haku's eyes widened, as his mind seemed to snap, and a single word came to him.  
"Kiara..."

"Oh, so you have heard about me?" she said. "They probably taught you all about me at that little tracker school of yours, right?" She growled slightly. "You were planning on taking me back there, weren't you? Well your going to have to be alot smarter to catch me."  
"Kiara-chan..."

She growled. "Don't talk to me like you know me." she said. "Its just Kiara to you, or if you insist, call me Kiara-sama." she laughed slightly. "Although your not going to be calling anyone anything after this encounter." She applied more preasure to the kunai, to the point were it was about to cut him. "Any last words?"

Haku thought for a second, debating on what to do. But he decided that first, he'd have to get out of her hold. He quickly brought his hand up, and formed a hand sign.  
"Don't you even think about it!" she said, taking the kunai, and slashing at him. But Haku dissappeared suddenly, re-appearing in front of her. She growled, thrusting the kunai towards him, but he grabbed her arm before she could hit him.

"Kiara-chan, calm--" he tryed to calm her down, but she interupted him.  
"I thought I told you tracker, quit acting like you know me!" she said, struggling to pull away from his grip.  
"But I do--" he was cut off again, but this time it was because Kiara bit onto his hand, hard enough to cause it to bleed. He winced, but then forced himself to finish her sentance. "I DO KNOW YOU!" he said, as a small crack was heard, and he pulled his hand.

She glared at him, and spit out the blood that had collected in her mouth. "What the hell are you talking about?" she demanded. "There is no possible way you could know me, I don't exactly mingle with the trackers."

Haku sighed. "You do not remember, well, I guess that is to be expected." he said. "Or is it that you simply do not recognise me?" his hand slowly went up, removing the mask he wore, as he blinked, and looked at her. "Tell me Kiara-chan." he said, smiling softly at her. "Do you remember me now?"  
Kiara looked at him, but slowly the angry glare that she held faded, as she remembered. "H-haku?" she said, her eyes widening in shock. "Haku-kun, is that really you?"

Haku nodded. "Hai Kiara-chan, its me..." he said. She just stared at him with wide eyes, slowly stepping towards him. She took her hand, and slowly raised it to his cheek, touching him lightly, then pulling back as if he had bit her. "But..it can't be you... " she said, stepping back and shaking her head. "Your...your gone..not here.." she said, slowly closing her eyes and shaking her head. "Your... your never coming back." she said. "Its not true..not true..."

"Kiara-chan.." Haku said, reaching out, and placing his hand on her shoulder. "It is me, please Kiara-chan." he said, lifting up her chin to look at him. She blinked, and then quickly pulled him into a tight hug. "Oh Haku-kun... Ha-kun, I've been so lonely, I missed you so much..." he said.

A relieved expression crossed Haku's face when she hugged him, and he hugged her back, but not quite as tightly.  
"Hai Kiara-chan, its been too long... I didn't think I'd ever see you again..." he told her, she nodded. "But... Kiara-chan... what happened to you? You just.."  
"Dissappeared?" she finished his sentance for him. "Ha-kun, I didn't mean to leave you like that, my--"

"Haku!" Zabuza's voice came ringing through the forest, causing Haku to turn sharply towards where the sound had come from.  
"Ha-kun, who's that?" Kiara asked, finally letting go of him, and stepping back from him.  
"It's Zabuza-san." he said. "He's calling me, so I must go." she said, looking at Kiara with a sad expression.

"Bu you can't go!" She said. "Yo--"  
"I must Kiara-chan, or he wont be happy with me. It can become fairly...painful if I do not obey him." he glanced around quickly. "Kiara-chan, find a way to get to the Land of Waves. We're headed there to take of a job offer for Zabuza-san, from somebody named Gato. In three nights, I'll meet you at the north entrance of the village, around midnight probably."

"Haku! Where are you boy!" The voice sounded more angry now, and Haku sighed.  
"Okay Ha-kun, I'll see you in three days..." Kiara said, he nodded, and the teleported himself away, leaving Kiara, who sighed sadly.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Power of the Moon

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kiara had followed Haku's orders, and barely made it to the Land of Mist before the third night. She stepped off the boat, and thanked the man who had kindly given her a ride here, in exchange for a small sum of money.

The man waved, as Kiara turned, and walked down the dock, unto the path that led unto the city. What now? She wondered this, as she entered the city, looking around. She was now on the, she paused, and looked up at the sun, thinking. East, she had come through the east gate.

"Ma'am." she said, as a woman passed by her. The lady turned, and looked at her annoyed, as if she was in a hurry.

"What do you want?" she asked, crossing her arms.

Kiara paused for a second. "How far from here is the north gate?" she asked. The woman blinked.

"Its only about 5 minutes from here." she said, rolling her eyes. "Now goodbye to you." she turned again, and continued on her way, and Kiara had to keep herself from growling at the woman.

It was just now growing dark, and she had many hours to go before midnight came around. Kiara sighed, and began to head towards the north gate. She'd just to have to be early, wouldn't she? She glared up at the sky, as a cloud passed by the sun, blocking it out, and casting a shadow over the small land.

"It wasn't supposed to rain today, was it?" she asked herself out loud, noticing the clouds beginning to move it. "I hope not..."

Kiara yawned, stopping to lean against a tree. She wasn't getting anywhere in this, not even finding a trace of Haku's grave anywhere. How the hell could she not be able to find it, this island couldn't be more than 2 miles wide...

Going back over every place that had been searched so far, Kiara noticed that there was a huge gap that she hadn't searched in. The north side of the island... she had subconsiously been avoiding it. She guessed that she was avoiding that area; trying to avoid having the memories come back to her...

With a smirk, Kiara laughed, relising that she would have to go over there, no matter if she wanted too or not. The memories would not overcome her, because soon he would no longer be dead. It was only a matter of time.

With a deep breath, she pushed herself from the tree, and began to walk again, heading for the northern gate. Her thoughts drifted away, as she took one step after another, now zoning out in her own thoughts. It happened alot...

A stabbing pain shot through her arm, snapping the thoughts out of her head. She was suddenly fully alert, as she looked over to see a kunai in her arm, she jerked it out, and glared around. Two more kunai came from behind, but she turned, and deflected them with her own kunai.

In front of her, appeared a cloaked man, dressed in colors of blue and red, that Kiara immeditly recognised.  
"Kiara, Its been a while." he said, smirking. Kiara narrowed her eyes.  
"What do you want Kyko?" she asked, growling in her throat. "I thought you would have learned by now that you cannot win a fight against me."

"If I remember correctly, dear Kiara-san, there was a time when I could beat you with my hands tied behind my back." he said, taking a offensive fighting stance. "You might have gotten lucky, and escaped last time. But now, your going to pay for what you did to our village. I shall avenge my master."

He paused, seeing her glare, but no responce from Kiara.

"...Your father."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Why did I have to open my mouth..." Kiara asked herself, ducking under the think branch of a tall tree to avoid the pouring rain that was coming down. It was a little past midnight now, and she had been waiting for hours.

"Haku, if you don't show up, I'm going to kill you next time I see you..." she mumbled, shivering as some rain splashed upon her.

"Good thing I showed up then, huh?" Haku's voice came from the branch she was ducking under, and she looked up, blinking. "Haku-kun... you did come..." she whispered. "I didn't think you would..."

"Of course I would Kiara-chan." he said, looking around. "Here, follow me, I know a place were its dry.." he said, jumping down from the branch, and placing a hand upon her shoulder.

"Ha-kun, what are y--" she paused, as the wind around them swirled, and she suddenly found herself in a dark, but dry, room.

"Where are we?" she asked, looking around as her eyes adjusted to the darkness.  
"Shhhh." Haku said in a hushed tone, putting his hand over her mouth gently. "You must be quiet here, or you'll wake Zabuza-san in the next room."

Kiara nodded, and his hand was removed from her mouth. Haku reached over, and lit the small candle that was used to light the room. As the light filled the room, and Kiara could finally see better, she looked around the room. All she saw in the small room was a bed, a dresser, and the candle sitting on the dresser.

"This is my room..." Haku said, before she asked. "Its a little bare, but Zabuza-san says that this is all I need."

"He's nice, isn't he..." Kiara asked sarcasticly, but before Haku could respond, she added. "Well, at least you found somebody to take you in..."

Haku nodded. "So... did you ever... find... somewhere to go..." he asked. "I mean, you just, well, dissappeared on me Kiara-chan." he looked at her. "I thought you might even be... dead... this whole time."

"Ah Ha-kun, I--" Kiara stopped in mid sentance, as her eyes turned from Haku, to the door. A light engulfed her, and she retained the form of a wolf. Haku looked at her strangely. He had seen her transform once before, the day she had dissappeared. But then she had merely transformed into a puppy, now she was a rather large wolf, and she looked rather threatening.

"Kiara?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

She looked at him, but didn't respond, as she layed on her stomach and looked at the door. "Kia--" Haku froze when the door swung open, revieling Zabuza.

"Haku! We have a client that needs an assassination done.." he said. "Get ready to go."

His eyes fell upon Kiara, and he huffed.

"You brought another animal home?" he said in an annoyed tone. "What's this one's story?"

Haku looked at Kiara, then back at Zabuza. "Um.. I found her in the rain Zabuza-san, she seemed...cold... so I brought her here..." he said, trying to sound as if it were completely true.

Zabuza merely shook his head in responce. "I'll deal with this later, but we have to go now, come."

"Yes sir..." Haku said, following Zabuza slowly as he went out the door. Before he left completely, he glanced back at Kiara, who nodded for him to go on. He did, closing the door gently behind him.

Kiara sighed as they left, shaking the water that was still on her off of her fur, and jumping up on the bed, slowly dozing off.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The sun was setting now, and Kiara knew she was running out of time to find Haku. She stood there, breathing heavily, and glaring at Kyko. Last time, she had been able to take him out quickly. But now, he was stronger, and maybe be even stronger than Kiara, she had to admit.

Now they stood, glaring at each other, waiting for the other to make the next move. It seemed as if time was standing still, and finally, Kiara charged at him, hurling her kunai. He dodged it quickly, appearing at her side, and knocking her strongly into a tree.

She hit it hard, knocking the air out of her, as she fell to the ground. Slowly, she regained her breath, and looked up, glaring at him with hate in her eyes.

"I don't have time for you!" she snarled. "Run now, or you'll see the same thing my father saw-- and now, where is he?" She smirked.

A glint of fear shone in the man's eyes, but he quickly masked it. "You don't scare me, come at me little wolfie." he said, trying to sound taunting.

"We'll see about that.." she said, closing her eyes, and starting to chant.

"Great Tsuki Ookami-sama,

the one that I have gained the power of,

allow me to harness the power of the moon fully,

and become my true form once again."

The sky suddenly began to darken, and soon, it was pitch black. Were the sun had been, the moon appeared in the sky, blood red in color. Kyko looked around, fear now beginning to show in his eyes. Then he glanced at Kiara, who smirked.

"It has begun." she said, her eyes beginning to glow the same redish hue as the moon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Things Unknown

Kiara smirked, glistening white fangs shining a reddish hue from the light of the moon. Yes, it had begun, the the power of the Mark of the Ookami almost at its full power. As she stepped upon the ground, her paws left large prints on the ground, smoke coming out of the prints as she took another step.

"Kyko, for what you have done to me, you shall pay." she boomed, as she took more steps towards the man.

He didn't even try to mask the fear in his eyes any longer, allowing it to shine though. He was shaking slightly. She took another step towards him, and he took a few steps back. She took another, and he went back further. It ws really quite amusing to her, and he could tell she was just playing with him now.

Eventually, she had him backed up against a tree, less than three feet away from him. She cast a long shadow upon his, causing him to shiver slightly. He could nearly feel her breath blowing upon him.

"What do you have to say now Kyko?" she snarled. "You still think I'm a weakling? Huh?"

Kyko closed his eyes, and slowly stopped trembling. A smirk crossed his face, and he chuckled. "Dear Kiara-chan." he said, opening his eyes slightly. "Do you really think... that I am that ignorent?"

He looked up, glaring into her gleaming once blue eyes, now tainted by red. "I know all about your mark, you've unlocked it as far as any one before you. And besides, even without my knowlege, I could defeat you. This form, its nothing but a bluff, your not any stronger than the pet dog I had when I was 5."

Kiara growled at him. "We'll see about that..." she said, lunging towards him. In an instant, he was gone, and she felt a sharp pain in her leg. He swirled around, to find nothing there.  
"Crap..." she said, looking around in all directions, only to see nothing. She looked back at her leg. Many small kunai had hit her, causing the pain she was feeling. But it didn't matter, she could handle it.

Suddenly she felt the same stabbing pain in her front leg, or arm, depending on how you looked at it. She turned towards where they came from, to see nothing once again. He heard a snap behind her, and swirved around in time to catch Kyko, leaping unto him, and pinning him on the ground with her paws.

But he simply smirked, as the air around Kiara filled with a green smoke. Kiara inhaled it, beginnning to cough. As it cleared, she found Kyko had dissappeared-- and that she was no longer able to move.

"Gotcha." Kyko said, walking right in front of her. "Paralyzation... how simple... yet, you fell for it completely." he said, taking a kunai, and running his finger smoothly over the blade part of it. "Thats just like you too..."

It wasn't until hours later that the mission was over, and Zabuza and Haku returned to the small house. Haku quickly slipped down the hallway, opening the door to his room quietly. Kiara heard him come in, and jumped up, hopping off the bed, and running to him.

But right after Haku, came Zabuza, stepping into the room, and settling his eyes upon the wolven Kiara. "So then, about the mutt." he said. "I normally wouldn't let you have any more animals, but dogs can be useful in missions if trained properly." Haku nodded.

"Lets see what she knows already..." he said. "Sit!" he said. Kiara rolled her eyes over at Haku, who nodded, making Kiara sigh. She sat like a good pet would. "Now, lie down."

She whined slightly, but did. A number of tricks followed, but Kiara did them because she knew she had too. Eventually, Zabuza seemed to get tired, and nodded.

"I think she's been well trained, very nice." he said. "She could be useful to us, but this is the last one Haku, understand."

"Hai, Zabuza-san." he replied, as his master turned, and left, closing the door behind him.

"I'm a wolf..." Haku turned at the sound of Kiara's voice.  
"Nani?" he replied.  
"I'm a wolf, not a dog." she said, her mouth not even moving as she spoke. "I don't like this Zabuza very much." Haku sighed, shaking his head.

"Lets go for a walk..." he said, suddenly having a sort of sad tone to his voice, as he turned, and headed towards the door. She whined, but followed him as he went outside, and into the forest. It was still dark, but dawn was approching. Kiara could still see sadness upon his face even after they left the house. Once they were far away from the house, she transformed back to normal, and ran in front of him, causing him to stop.

"Haku-kun, what's wrong?" she asked, looking at him.

"N-nothing." he replied. "Why would you think that something was wrong?"

"Ha-kun, I can tell something is wrong, I can sence it."

Haku looked off to the side, but sighed. "Its just that... its been all these years, and then suddenly your back. Its hard to believe that your really here... It just--"

Kiara took her finger, and put it to his lips to cease his talking. He blinked, and looked down at her.

"Ha-kun, I want to know something." she said, taking her hand away. "Did you ever think that I left on purpose?" she asked him.

Haku was somewhat shocked by her question, but nodded slowly. "I always considered that maybe... you had just left because you didn't want to be around me anymore..." he said. "But, thats not the only option I thought of, its just one of many."

She nodded, and sighed. "Ha-kun, thats one thing that I want you to forget you ever even considered." she said. "Because me leaving on purpose, couldn't be farther from the truth."

"Then what happened...?"

She sighed, looking up at the sky. "Before I tell you what happened, there is other things you should know." she told him, smiling slightly as the sun started to rise up in the sky. "I must start at the beginning..."

Kiara twitched slightly in her state of paralyzation. "Let.Me.Go." she managed to say. "Or I'll kill... you."

Kyko simply laughed. "Now Kiara-san, how are you going to manage that?" he said, taking out a strange squarish object, and placing it on the ground. Her eyes slowly traveled down to the object.

Kyko jumped back, and unto a tree branch, as the object beeped, and edmitted another strange smoke, this one tainted by the color purple. As it hit Kiara, she could feel herself losing it. Her muscles felt like jello, and slowly she slid down to the ground, as sleep began to cloud her mind.

A laugh was the only noise she heard, obviously coming from Kyko, who stood over her body, and kicked her slightly to see if she'd react. She didn't, as her eyes closed.

"So... tired.." she thought. "Sleep..."

"No!" her mind yelled at her as she tryed to slip away. "Don't fall asleep! You can't fall asleep, Haku needs you!" she twitched, but her body wouldn't listen to her. She had to get up.. had too... had too...

"Sleep.." she whispered, as her mind finally gave up. She let herself drift off to sleep.

"It really started soon after I was born. My mother gave birth to me in Kiri, but soon after, she died. She supposivly had some illness, and it finally took her life. So I was sent to live with my dad in Irihigakure, the village of the setting sun, which I believe I mentioned before..."

Haku nodded, listening to Kiara tell him her story.

"Well, my dad could care less about the small child I was, and had me live with one of the elders of the village, and thats who really raised me. Her name was Tahalo, and she was very kind. But when I was about 3, a strange marking appeared on my shoulder, the mark that I showed you Haku, the mark of the ookami. When she told my father what she had found, he was exited."

"The Ookami Mark, was a long lost bloodline type trait that had come from my fathers side of the family. He thought that maybe, if he trained me to harness the power, then I'd be the strongest ninja in the village, and an ultamite weapon for fighting against other villages."

"So he started training me, and it was really hard training, designed to train sombody that was over three times my age at that time. But I made it though the days. Days melted into weeks, and I just beared with it. I didn't know what else to do..."

"But one day, a year... maybe more later... he tryed a new training technique. And in the process, I almost lost my life. It hurt, hurt so bad... that the next morning, I ran away from my dad, and away from the village that i had grown up in..."

"And I ran, ran and ran, until I was far away from the village. I was always afraid... afraid that one of the ninja from the village would find me and take me back to my dad. And finally, I figured I was far enough away. I found a tree house, and made it my home. It wasn't long after... that I met you, Ha-kun."

"And I forgot about my dad when I found you. Your the first person besides Tahalo-sama that even cared about me. My best friend.. my only friend. I'd never want to leave you on purpose, never."

She paused, and looked over at Haku. He was looking down towards the ground. She wished he'd say something... but he didn't, so she continued. She knew she'd have to tell him everything..

"That day, after I stormed off. I ran to the river nearby, you know, where we usually got our water from... I sat there, watching the water flow by for who knows how long. And when I finally got my thoughts organised, I began to feel guilty for leaving like I did, so I got up, and started to go back."

"It was then, I'm not even sure how, but I was caught from behind. I felt something grab me-- smoke filled the air, and the next thing I knew, I felt myself go limp, and I was being carried away."

"The next time I awoke, I was back in the sun village. Days had gone by, and of course, my father was there to scold me. And then he made me start training again, harder than I had before. And to make sure I wouldn't escape again, he locked me away during the nights, and had guards follow me when I went anywhere away from the house."

"So I was forced to become stronger, although I never really cared at first about being a shinobi. But slowly, I began to like it; liked being able to harness my power, and so I went along with my dad's plan, plotting against him just about every day."

"Eventually, he began to be pleased by my progress harnessing the ability. And finally, I knew it was time..."

Then Haku spoke, looking at her. "Time?" he said. "What.. do you mean by that?"

"One day, when my dad was done training me, I followed him into his house. And that night, I killed him. He called for help, and many backup ninja came to help him, only to find it too late. They all attacked me, and with all the power I could, I killed every ninja that came my way. And then, I ran, ran as far away from there, and back towards the land I called my home."

"I was always being hunted, and I still am. Being tracked by all the hunter ninja of every village. I'm considered dangorous, an assassin, and distroyer of Irihigakure. The one who caused the fall of a ninja village single-handedly." she smirked a little. "But they have no clue what my father was really like, so it doesn't count."

"And now, I found you again Ha-kun..." she said. her face saddening slightly. "I'm glad.. that you found somebody to take you in. It would make me sad if I found out you had never found a home, or a master. But now I know that you have a life that you can live, and... well, I guess you don't need me anymore, do you?"

Haku looked over at her. "Why would you saw that Kiara-chan?" he said. "Just because Zabuza-san took me in, he just did it so I could serve him, so i could fight for him. Theres always room in my life for you; you just needed to come back to me."

"Haku-kun, your not just saying that, are you? Because--"

"No Kiara-chan, I'm not just saying that."

She sighed, and smiled slightly. "I'm glad then." she said. "I was worried... that the last person I thought I had, didn't need me anymore."

There was a silence, and Haku stood up. "Come on Kiara-chan, lets go back, Zabuza-san told me I was to train with him this afternoon, and I need some sleep." Kiara nodded, and turned back to her wolf form, as they both hurried back towards the house.

A/N: Okay, I forgot to put this in my last chapter, but I'd like to give credit to Majin SSJ Eric from Narutofan forums, for helping me out when I was out of ideas! YOU RULE!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Akkou?

* * *

Kiara's body was limp and unmoving; asleep. But her mind continued to stay awake. She could hear that around her, but it seemed distant, as if she was listening to somebody though a radio that was filled with static. She could barely make out the words Kyko said, as he towered over her limp body. Slowly, she glowed, and changed back into normal, her body not able to hold her wolven form under the hypnotic paralyzation.

The could hear her heartbeat in her ears, a loud constant thump, which blocked out most of Kyko's words anyway, so it didn't really matter. Her mind slowly driffted off, about to fall into a deep coma-like state with the rest of her body.

"No! Get up!" Part of her mind jumped back awake. "You can't go to sleep now, you have to find Haku!"

But try as she might, she still couldn't get any part of her body to respond. "What am I going to do now..." she wondered. "If this spell is as powerful as it seems, I wont regain control again for days. And I only have until tomorrow night before its too late.."

She faintly felt Kyko nudge her with his foot, and continue to speak to her in mumbled words.

"I have to get up! I have to..." her mind almost slipped away for a moment, but she took control of it again. "I must get help!" she told herself. "Concentrate... concentrate... oh... maybe not that hard... I feel strange..."

Slowly her mind slipped away, and Kiara's whole body began to become enveloped by a reddish mist. Her eyes snapped open, and the mist rose, forming a spirit-like wolf in mid air. It turned, glaring at Kyko, before a loud howl errupted in its throat, and it shot strait up into the sky like a beam, and splitting into many other "beams" which shot in all directions.

Kyko's mind took a second to register what happened, then it dawned on him what had happened.

"Shit.." he spat. "I should have stopped it! I'm running out of time now!" he said, pulling out a short dagger, and raising it over his head. He began to chant in a strange language.

"DIE!" he said afterwards, bringing the dagger down.

The next instant, Kyko was being hurled thought mid-air, and collided with a tree. A snarl came from the direction Kiara lay, as he sank to the ground slowly, looking down towards the ground. But then, Kyko broke out into a laugh, as he looked up slowly.

"About time you came... Akkou..." he said, wiping blood off his face that he had choked up.

* * *

((Now get ready for me to add a new section to this, not past, not Kiara's present, but we shall go somewhere else(-dun dun dun-)))

Haku's eyes flickered open, and he glanced around slowly.  
"Where... am I?" he said quietly, almost in a whisper, as he blinked. All around him he could only see one thing; white blankness. There was absolutly nothing else as far as he could see. He turned around, panic starting to fill his heart.

"Hello?" he called out. "Hello, is anyone there?"

His voice merely echoed thoughout the seemingly empty void. No other sound came to him.

'Calm down..' he told himself. 'How did I get here... I remember the bridge.. Naruto-kun, and Zabuza-san...' he broke off, the reality hitting him.

"I... died..." he said, closing his eyes. "Protecting Zabuza-san..."

"You did." a voice said softly behind Haku. As he turned slowly, his eyes rested upon a woman whom was standing there. She wore a beautiful, long, white dress that drapped over her form. Haku recognised her right away.

"Your--" he cut off, his eyes white. How come he hadn't seen her

"Its good to see you again my Haku-kun." she said with a warm smile.

"...mother..." he whispered.

* * *

Haku left for training that afternoon, leaving Kiara at Zabuza's hideout. He promised he'd convince his master to let him take her next time. So she was alone, and decided to take a walk by herself.

She was about ten minutes into her walk, when she heard the cracking sound of something moving through the bushes behind her, causing her to freeze in place. A smile crossed her mouth, and she stepped to the side.

Right as she did, a large figure flew by her, right were she had been standing, and smacked into a tree, yelping loudly.

"Ouuuuch..." it said. "How'd you know I was there?"

She laughed, as the creature looked at her. It was another wolf, yet much larger than her. And from its back were two large wings, that resembled that of a dragon...

"Akkou-kun." she said, sitting back. "I could smell you from a mile away."

"Hey! I do not--" he sniffed his fur. "Okay, maybe.. just a little..."

Kiara couldn't stop laughing.

"Okay Kiara-chan, thats enough." he said. She took a deep breath, and nodded, becoming serious.

"Whats your report Akkou?"

"Kyko.. he's on the move again..."

* * *

"What do you think your doing?" Akkou boomed at Kyko, his fangs glistening in the reddish moon light.

"What it looks like mutt." he said. "I was about to kill her, too bad you interfered."

Akkou's eye twitched. "Mutt huh?" he said, walking so close to Kyko, that he could feel the wolf's breath. "So I'm a mutt?" He took his huge paw, and pressed it against the boy's forhead. "A mutt that could crush your freaking skull in if I wanted to."

Kyko smirked. "Thats about right."

Akkou growled, and pushed his paw against Kyko's forehead, but then withdrew it.  
"Just as I thought." he said, laughing. "You wont kill me, because Kiara told you not too."

Akkou just growled.

"And In that case, I'm perfectly safe."

Suddenly Akkou leaped through the air, and tackled the boy to the ground, growling at him with anger.

"Whatever." Kyko said, forming a hand sign. "Its no fun if I can't kill Kiara, so I'm leaving." he chanted something, and dissappeared, leaving AKkou alone with Kiara.

With a smirk, Akkou turned, and looked over at the ground, where a small pouch lay. It was Kyko's pouch, the one he kept all of his smoke based weapons in. In all the confusion, Akkou had managed to get it away from him. Kyko hadn't noticed, only thinking that Akkou was going to attack him.

He ripped open the bag, and many small box-like objects fell out. All of them color-coated, just like Kiara had told him.

"Now.. which one reverses them..." he tried to remember. "Ah yes, the white one.. I believe.." he said, using his paw to seperate the white-colored one out of the group. "Now.. how do you get this to work... " he mumbled, messing around with the object. One of his claws hit a button, and a clicking noise was heard. The object opened up, and white smoke filled the air.

The smoke caused Akkou to cough a little, but strangely the smoke tasted good, kind of sweet. Within a moment, the smoke cleared, and Akkou heard Kiara cough, and moan.  
"Kiara?" he said, sticking his head down and sniffing her as her eyes opened ever so slowly. She blinked, and looked at him, her eyes dull. Slowly they began to fill with life as she awoke once again.

"You came.." she whispered to Akkou. "I thought you were mad at me."

"God dammit Kiara, of course I came." he said, helping her to sit up, so she was leaning against him. "I haven't been mad at you for some time now! You just dissappeared! You know how long I've been looking for you?? Well, le--"

Kiara broked out into a coughing fit, and Akkou stopped talking.  
"Sorry.. Akkou.." she said, trying to catch her breath. He frowned.

"Kiara, what are you doing here anyway?" He asked. "I thought you we're going to stay low in Kiri for a while.."

"Change of plans." she said, using him to lean upon as she forced her shaky legs to stand up. "Now, if you'll excuse me." she stated simply, walking slowly away.

Akkou walked next to her. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I told you that Kyko's been training, you could have been killed!"

"I don't care..." she said. "I need... to.. be here."

"Why the hell would you have to come here?"

"To.. get Haku back..."

"Your still worried about that boy? I thought you we're over him months ago, after that inccedent--"

"No." she said. "I'm never "over" Haku-kun, he's my best friend."

"Was your best friend, you mean?"

"No.." she said.

There was a slight pause.

"What do you mean exactly by "get him back" anyway." he asked.

She bit her lip, and looked at Akkou, but didn't respond.

"Kiara-chan, answer me." he said, getting in front of her, and forcing her to stop.

"Get out of my way Akkou." she said. "Even if you are my brother, I will hurt you if you don't move."

He looked at her. "You wouldn't hurt me."

She didn't respond, and turned, trying to get around him, but was stopped again.

"Kiara." he said. "Tell me."

She looked at him bitterly. "Haku is dead, and I'm here to bring him back." she said. "Now let me past."

"Why do you care? Its not like you guys have seen each other in over two years." he asked. "Why is he suddenly so importent."

"For reasons you will never understand..." she told him. She made a hand sign, and appeared in the tree above Akkou. "See you later, I have to find Haku's resting place."

She began to leave, and Akkou didn't try and stop her. But he did shout something to her...

"Go north!" he said. "On a hill looking over the town, there are two graves. Go there..."

Kiara stopped, and looked back at him, smiling. "Thank you..." she whispered, nodding. She then headed north, leaving Akkou alone in the forest.

"Now, to go and mess around with those smoke bombs.." he mumbled, picking up the bag, and starting to fly upwards...

"Why did I help her again?" he asked himself.


End file.
